the room
by Emmens
Summary: A series of one-shots that will center around characters talking to their inner self
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi: Discalimer, elemental chaos does not own the naruto franchise

Gaara : elemental chaos couldnt show up to day cause he's busy building the room right now

Ino: which is why he sent us to tell you about this series of oneshots

Gaara: this series will focus around one character per chapter talking to his or her innerself

Ino: the series is also set in a AU setting (How original) So the characters can have alittle more depth_ Like tenten_

Kakashi: so please sit back relax watch the scary insanity insue

--

Number1 : **Sasuke Uchiha**

It was more of a test a room full of mirrors that supposedly let you talk to your inner self it cost a dollar to get in most people didn't go in for they felt it was A rip-off, but those that went in usually came out as if they had just seen a ghost. He was one that paricularly never believed it hell he was only doing this to shut Sakura up, Her claims that it actually work was wearing on his nerves so in He mad a bet with her that if he went in and nothing happened He'd go on a date with her

Upon entering it was just as described, A room full of mirrors With a small table with two chairs set up in the middle of the room " so this is the all powerful Room " he said sitting down in the chair " hn I dont see anything Life altering about it" _"oh really" _Came a voice that made him jump a little Rapidly looking aroundthe room to to only see his reflection "Who's there" he said maintaining a threatening tone "_oh c'mon you can drop that badass Charade the bud_" went the voice again "Who says Im faking it" Sasuke Said threateningly still "_oh c'mon Your the great Sasuke Uchiha_" the voice said "_Konohas badass, the man with the infinite army of Fangirls Yet you still sleep with a teddy bear HA_! _dont make me laugh._ " " This coming from some freak talking to me through a speaker" Sasuke said "_Oh im not talking to you from A speaker I'm in the room with you right now, turn around_" Sasuke Turned around to see nothing but his reflection but there was something odd about it it had a wild grin on its face "_you see sasuke_" his reflection suddenly said as he started walking out of the mirror "_Im you" _.

"Y-you c-cant be"Sasuke said the complete and total confusion very dominate in his voice

"_Oh but I can and very much am, I'm your inner self"_ the double said smirking

"you cant be though. proove it"

"_ugh, Fine in fifth grade you had a crush on hinata but you never told anyone cause you were afraid her cousin would kill you_"

"g-go on"

"_in seventh grade you had a man-crush on Rock-lee which took a year of watching lesbian porn to get over, how bout that emo-boy_"

"but this cant be real this cannt be real"

"_oh but it is and tonight we get to delve into your fractured psychy_" Inner-sasuke said cracking his knuckles Immediatly punching sasuke in the face\

...

that was the night Sasuke changed, he became nicer kinder less of a dick to people. He started respectings adult and did everything he said he would do, In fact that very night he started a long standing relationship with sakura that is still going on today, people who knew him before that night asked him what changed his attitude towards things His response was alway " I had a long talk with myself"

--

so that the first in a long line of oneshots, though don't expect it update constantly though i really only wrote this to kill my writers block,

Expect Chapter 3 of the new kid to be up sometime this week for those who are waiting for it, see you later


	2. Chapter 2

Gai: Disclaimer elemental chaos does not own naruto or other youthfully related characters

Ino: here we go another Room

Tenten: Woot!

Ino: when the heck do you say woot

Tenten: Since now.

Ino:elemtental chaos is off doing really important Fanfic authors stuff

in casino somewhere

Elemetal Chaos: come on 7!

slot machine:0 0 0

Elemental Chaos: damn you!

casino blows up

back here

Ino:...yeah any way here is some more trippy Room stuff with neji

--

Number 2: **Neji Hyuga**

Truly the stories were fake, Truly the only preceived concious is your own. Then why was he here to see if they were true, simple he wanted to show that it was indeed false.That was one of the few things within his personality. before that impromptu Fight between Naruto that is, before that he always challenged what anyone said and often always proved them wrong his opinion was an unmovable rock, his ego was the size of a continent. But ever since the fight Nejis' view towards fate and destiney had since changed, at least they had changed conciously.

As Neji walked through the mirrored halls towards the room he couldnt help but feel as though he shouldn't be there, The constant feeling that he was being watched was persistent. "What is this place" He said aloud passing a corner into another mirrored hallway "_it is __the place in wh__ere__ fate has lead you to m__e" _Came a Voice that sounded like an echo to Nejis own "who said that!" Neji jumped in suprise _ "do you believe in multiple personalities Neji" _the voice continued as Neji walked further through the maze_ "known medically as dissociative identity disorder, it is where a person has more than one personality each one having its own unique qualities such as age, views on the world and so on" _ "I have no Idea what you mean" Neji spoke Trying to find wher the voice was coming from looking through out the halls to find speakers "_Sometime the individual are unaware of the multiple personalities as The personalities in question do not come out unless said individual is unconcious" _ THe voice said his tone completely emotionless " so why are you telling me this" Neji said looking at a mirror to see if it was a normal one _" because, I Know that your a smart young man and could easily know that most of it is simple fictional garbage, Or is it" _Neji jumped when he saw his reflection move on its own when the voice finished that last sentence "what the hell" As his reflection Grabbed him by the throat lifting him a foot off the floor _"you are here because fate brought you to me" _The reflection said with malicious intent _"After today I'll be the one in charge Fate will always be on my side And you will be the one whose trapped inside watching with out any control" _

Neji Was struggling gasping for breath He strugled to break free of his Reflections grip on his throat as his foot managed to make contact causing the double to drop him giving him time to run. Rounding the corner to immediatly see his double walk out of another mirror from the wall "_you can't escape you know" _the double said immediatly punching Neji square in the jaw causing him to fly back against a mirror breaking it on impact "_oops, that seven years bad luck" _ the double crouched down to get eye level with the now nearly unconcious "_As much as I hate you Im not going to kill you,_ _because I know that I will enjoy hearing your screams" _ Neji didnt answer he was on the edge of blacking out right there "_woah better stay with me there with me bucko your gonna love my plans for us" the _double contiued with a chuckle_ "you know that girlfriend of yours Yeah guess what we'll be breaking up after tonight, then we're gonna leave this shitheap of a town Enhance ourselves,haha Dont you love it" _ A sound interuptedthe double Neji Had blacked out as he heard what could be the sounds of ounches and glass breaking "**your pretty much helpless without me arent you?**" was all he heard before completely falling unconcious

Now your probably wondering what happened, well As it turns out five minutes after He had entered the Room, His girlfriend Tenten had decided To Go in and look for him She was fortunate to find Neji in time She fought his double and knocked out the double long enough for her to get Neji and herself out of there later that night at a restraunt that they were Tenten asked a question to Neji "Are you schizoprenic?"

--

now hows that for trippy thanks for reading I hope to have to have the new kid chapter four up

also before I go Check out these awesome stories 10,000 in 28 Days » by HyUcHiHa RuKi

andObsession » by TheWindAlchemist that is all


End file.
